


United, we Stand...

by TheUsagi1995



Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (at the end of the episode), (just a little), Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec will never leave Magnus, Boyfriends, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 On Infernal Ground, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e01 On Infernal Ground, Season/Series 03, Talking, they talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: 1-shot. Post 3x01: Set right after the Malec scene on Hunter's Moon ends. I needed more, so here it is, an expansion of that scene! Malec feels!!“You… You were surprised when I said I won’t go anywhere. And I’ve seen this same look before. Twice.” Alec pointed out. “Alexander—” “The first time, when I told you that I love you and the second time, when—” “When you said you can’t live without me.” The Warlock finally admitted, swallowing hard..."





	United, we Stand...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! So, happy Season 3! of Shadowhunters!! Here is my first coda of 3x01! Pure Malec! Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

_**"United, we Stand..."** _

* * *

 

 

As soon as the kiss broke, Alec took a minute to just relax. He was still holding the cue in his left hand, and his eyes were on the balls which were spread across the red baize. But he wasn’t really thinking about the game. All he was thinking about, was Magnus, and that look on his face when the young archer had told him he wasn’t going anywhere. It was a strange expression, that which was spread across the Warlock’s face. On the outside, he was content and happy—calmer than before, that was for sure. But if one was to look deeper, he would see that Magnus was surprised, and even a little scared.

* * *

 

 

“Darling, you’ve burned holes on my face.” Magnus’ voice was low, and surprisingly close to Alec’s ear, something which caused the young archer to almost jump out of his skin. A low chuckle escaped Magnus’ parted lips, and only then did Alec realize that his lover had moved, and was now hovering mere inches behind him, his free hand tracing patterns on Alec’s broad back. “I… Ummm…” Alec stumbled on his own words, lowering his gaze to the floor, not wanting Magnus to lay eyes on his face. No sooner had Alec done that, than the heat of Magnus’ well build body disappeared from Alec’s back, as the Warlock hurried to move, circling around Alec, so as to be able to face him. The Nephilim found himself turning around abruptly, tilting his head to his right and then backwards, eyes searching for Magnus.

* * *

 

 

Tender, ring clad fingers cupped Alec’s face the very next moment, tilting it to the left, so that Alec’s sweet hazel eyes could meet Magnus’ brown ones. “I… I’m…” “Hey, like you said, you never have to hide from me.” Magnus urged, caressing his young lover’s cheekbones. Alec took in a collective breath, allowing his eyes to once again scrutinize Magnus’ face. A few of the lines the archer had seen earlier in the day, had now faded and tranquility was painted across the Warlock’s features. And yet, Alec was certain of what he had seen, only a few minutes ago. “What is it?” Magnus asked softly, his voice like a caress.

* * *

 

 

“You… You were surprised when I said I won’t go anywhere. And I’ve seen this same look before. Twice.” Alec pointed out, eyes half closed, face still captured in between Magnus’ hands. “Alexander—” “The first time, when I told you that I love you and the second time, when—” “When you said that you can’t…” Magnus’ voice trailed off, the words lingering heavily on the tip of his tongue, yet unable to escape his lips. Alec inhaled, but remained silent, waiting patiently, for Magnus to speak. “When you said you can’t live without me.” The Warlock finally admitted, swallowing hard. He let go of Alec’s face, hearing a low sigh of disapproval escaping the archer’s lips, as the cold air hit his warmed cheeks.

* * *

 

 

“I meant it, Magnus… I meant it, when I told you that I love you. Just like I mean what I just said. I’m not going anywhere.” The Warlock blinked eyeing his lover closely. “I get that it’s… It’s too early to be speaking of such things. And I get it that you may not be a fun of them. After all… You surely have heard of such remarks before. But I…” Alec’s voice faded, and the archer averted his gaze yet again. “I’ve never heard of such remarks before. Not really. For the words never bore the same meaning as yours do.” Came the lowly-spoken reply, which for some reason, echoed loudly in Alec’s ears, causing his fine brows to come together.

* * *

 

 

“I am a Downworlder, Alexander. My kind isn’t exactly… What one would long for. I have demon blood, I can’t have a family, I can’t—” Alec took a couple of steps towards Magnus, outstretching his hands protectively, as if yearning to conceal Magnus’ wounded heart in his grasps. Magnus reflexively took a couple of steps backwards, swallowing down the next words he wanted to speak. Alec paused, inwardly torn to shreds by Magnus’ retreat. But then he remembered. He remembered the fear on Magnus’ face. Fear, because every time the Warlock had put his trust on someone, they ended up breaking it into millions of little pieces, along with Magnus’ heart, along with his will to love and believe in other people. And Alec… Alec was no exception.

* * *

 

 

“I don’t care about those things. I never have, Magnus. I love you, just the way you are.” Alec offered, a statement which caused the other man to let out a breathy exhale. “And I know I’ve broken your trust.” “Don’t go there, Alec, it’s in the past. I told you, that you don’t have to apologize.” Magnus hurried to explain, but all the archer heard, was the name Magnus had called him with, as he spoke of that matter. ‘Alec.’ Not ‘Alexander.’ “But I feel the need to apologize, Magnus. The need to make amends.” Magnus was left stunned, body tensing under his fine clothes. Yet, his heart was melting within his chest. “Is refusing the position on the Council one of those amends?” Magnus dared to ask, eyeing his lover.

* * *

 

 

“Maybe.” Alec replied, causing Magnus’ eyes to roll and a smile to light up his face. “You’re a good diplomat.” He pointed out, placing his cue aside. “Alexander…” The Warlock began, waving his hands to emphasize his upcoming point. “It’s your life, your dream. As much as I want you to stay, I would forever hate myself if my wish would mean that you wouldn’t pursue your own ambitions.” The Warlock admitted, lacing his fingers together, resting his hands on his belly.

* * *

 

 

“I am doing what you taught me, Magnus. I am following my heart. This is my choice. And yes, it has to do with you. A lot.” The archer offered, daring to mimic his lover and place a finger on his lips, barring the way of any words the Warlock wished to speak. “But this is not just about you. It’s about Izzy and Jace as well. They are my family, Magnus, and I want to be with them. I like my job, I like my life here and… And I love you.” The archer concluded, letting his hand fall back to his side. “It’s my choice, Magnus.” Alec pressed, noting that finally, Magnus seemed to be convinced.

* * *

 

 

“Where is the shy, young boy, I met at Pandemonioum about a year ago?” The Warlock asked kindly, his voice filled with fondness and care. Alec’s bright smile held a hint of shyness, yet it lit Magnus’ entire world. “He’s still here, with you. And here he wishes to stay, if you have no objection, that is.” Alec teased, yet there was no trace of mockery in his warm voice. “I wouldn’t have you anywhere else, my darling.”  Magnus replied, letting his hands come around Alec’s elegant waist, only to draw the archer closer to him, and place his lips upon the Nephilim’s sweet ones.

* * *

 

 

Magnus licked Alec’s lips, tasting beer and traces of the Martini he, himself had offered to his young lover a while ago. Alec shivered, relishing the familiar taste of Magnus, welcoming the rather strong taste of Whiskey which he could feel lingering on Magnus’ puffy lips. His eyes fell closed, and he lost himself in the gentle movement, allowing his senses to abandon him and all noises to fade away. His body, his very soul, was gently rocking in time with Magnus’ kiss, and Alec was sure he was in the arms of the sea, and that the soft splashes of the waves were surrounding him.

* * *

 

 

Tears escaped his closed eyelids, as his heart melted under the soft, familiar caresses of Magnus’ tender hands, under the cool touch of cold, silver rings on the skin of his back. For two hellish days, he was sure he had lost Magnus forever… But now, there they were, at the same place as their first, awkward date. And so much had changed. And so much more needed to be resolved. Yet, Alec and Magnus were there, both the same, but, oh, so very different… “Alexander?” Magnus uttered as he broke the kiss, eyes widening at the sight of tears marking his lover’s face.

* * *

 

 

“Alexander, darling, what is it?” The Warlock demanded, the tranquility on his face giving way to worry. His hands were on each side of Alec’s face in less than a blink of an eye, wiping away the salty teardrops ever so gently. “Let me fight to regain all those things you’ve so single-handedly given me.  Let me fight to regain whatever you are willing to give me. Let me fight for your trust, for your caresses, for your love. Let me fight… for you.” Magnus’ eyes widened, but he smiled, nodding his head. “I thought I lost you.” Alec finally confessed, leaning into Magnus’ touch when the Warlock tightened his hold on Alec’s face.

* * *

 

 

“I am right here with you, Alexander.”  The Warlock assured, placing a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips, tasting salty tears. “Right here, my darling....” Another kiss, this time on Alec’s forehead, equally soft and true. “As am I, Magnus. And I am not going anywhere.” The Nephilim replied calmly, smiling at Magnus. “Well, I think you’re about to go somewhere… More specifically, you’re about to go to my loft… And from there, in our room… And then, who knows…” Magnus retorted playfully, eyeing the door. ‘Our room…’ Alec quoted inwardly, heart welling up with happiness.

* * *

 

 

“What about the game? I was winning.” Alec offered, knowing he was just teasing Magnus. “We always have tomorrow, don’t we?” Came the immediate response, to which Alec only smiled even wider. “Yes Magnus, we have tomorrow…” He said softly, allowing his lover to slit his hand around his waist and pull him out of the Hunter’s moon, and into a portal which led to the loft. And from there, who knew…

* * *

 

 

No one knows what tomorrow brings, not even the High Warlock of Brooklyn, for nothing is certain. Except one thing. Whatever tomorrow had in store for Alec and Magnus they would face it, together.

* * *

_**THE END...** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... here it ends! Loved it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


End file.
